Metal Gear Solid The Ultimate Goal
by Damasch
Summary: Was hat es wirklich mit den Patriots und dem S3-Plan auf sich ?


Solidus: „Ich will nur, dass sich andere Menschen und die Geschichte an mich erinnern. Die Patriots versuchen, ihre Macht, ihre eigenen Interessen zu schützen, indem sie den digitalen Informationsfluss kontrollieren. Ich will, dass mein Gedächtnis, meine Existenz weiter lebt. Anders als ein Intron der Geschichte, wird man sich an mich als ein Exon erinnern. Das wird mein Vermächtnis sein, mein Zeichen in der Geschichte. Doch selbst das wird uns von den Patriots verweigert. . Ich werde über die Patriots triumphieren und uns alle befreien. Und wir werden zu DEN SÖHNEN DER FREIHEIT!"

Colonel: "Raiden, hast du Empfang ? Wir sind noch da."

Raiden:" Wie ist das möglich ? Das Computersystem wurde zerstört!"

Colonel:" Nur GW."

Raiden:" Wer seit ihr ?"

Colonel:" Zu aller erst... sind wir nicht, was du als „menschlich" bezeichnen würdest. In den letzten 200 Jahren entwickelte sich Schicht für Schicht eine Art Bewusstsein im Tiegel des „Weißen Hauses". Ungefähr so, wie das Leben vor 4 Billionen Jahren in den Ozeanen begann. Das „Weiße Haus"war unsere Ursuppe, eine Basis der Evolution. Wir sind formlos. Wir sind die Disziplin und Moral auf die sich die Amerikaner so oft beziehen. Wie kann irgendjemand hoffen, uns töten zu können ? So lange diese Nation existiert, existieren auch wir."

Raiden: "Laber keine Scheiße ! Wenn ihr unsterblich seid, wieso nehmt ihr uns individuelle Freiheiten weg und zensiert das Internet ?"

Rose: "Hahaha! Jack, sei kein Trottel !"

Colonel:"Weißt du denn nicht, dass unsere Pläne eure und nicht unsere Interessen im Blickfeld haben ?""

Raiden:" Was ?"

Rose:" Jack, hör aufmerksam zu, wie ein braver Junge."

Coonel:" Die Entschlüsselung des menschlichen Genoms wurde zu Anfang dieses Jahrhunderts abgeschlossen. Als Ergebnis, lag das evolutionäre Logbuch der menschlichen Rasse entschlüsselt vor uns."

Rose:" Wir begannen, die Gentechnik zu nutzen und schließlich gelang es uns, das Leben selbst zu digitalisieren."

Colonel:" Doch es gibt Dinge, die in den genetischen Informationen nicht enthalten sind."

Raiden:" Wie meinen ?"

Colonel:" Menschliche Gedächtnisse, Ideen, Kultur, Geschichte."

Rose:" Gene enthalten keine Informationen über die Geschichte der Menschen."

Colonel:" Ist das etwas, dass nicht weiter gegeben werden sollte ? sollten diese Informationen der Gnade der Natur überlassen werden ?"

Rose:" Wir haben immer Aufzeichnungen über unsere Leben gemacht, durch Worte, Bilder, Symbole... von Schablonen bis hin zu Büchern."

Colonel:" Doch nicht alle Informationen gingen auf die folgende Generation über. Ein kleiner Prozentsatz des Ganzen wurde ausgewählt, aufgezeichnet und weiter gegeben. So ähnlich wie Gene."

Rose:" Das ist Geschichte, Jack."

Colonel:" Doch in der momentanen digitalisierten Welt, sammelt sich in jeder Sekunde triviale Information an, konserviert in all ihrer Plattheit. Niemals verblassend, immer abrufbar."

Rose:" Gerüchte über geringfügige Ausgaben, Missinterpretationen, Verleumdung..."

Colonell:" Alle diese überflüssigen Daten, konserviert in einem ungefilterten Staat, auf eine alarmierende Rate anwachsend."

Rose:" Sie werden nur den sozialen Prozess verlangsamen, der Rate der Evolution reduzieren."

Colonel:" Raiden, du denkst, unser Plan sei ein Plan der Zensierung."

Raiden:" Willst du mir sagen, dass er das nicht ist ?"

Rose:" Du bist dumm ! Was wir beabsichtigen ist nicht die Kontrolle von Inhalt, sondern die Erschaffung von Kontext."

Raiden:" Erschaffung von Kontext ?"

Colonel:" Die digitale Gesellschaft trägt zu Fehlern der Menschen und belohnt die Erschaffung von bequemen Halbwahrheiten. Schau dir nur die seltsame Nebeneinanderstellung von Sittlichkeitsgefühl an, die dich umgibt."

Rose:" Billionen werden für neue Waffen ausgegeben um andere Menschen auf möglichst menschliche Art zu töten."

Colonel:" Die Rechte von Kriminellen werden mehr respektiert, als das Privatleben ihrer Opfer."

Rose:" Obgleich Leute in Armut leiden, so gibt es stets Spenden für den Schutz bedrohter Arten. Jedem wird, wenn er heran wächst, das Gleiche gesagt."

Colonel:" Sei nett zu anderen Leuten."

Rose:" Doch stelle dich dem Wettstreit."

Colonel:" Du bist etwas besonderes. Glaube an dich und du wirst siegen!"

Rose:" Doch schon von Anfang an lässt sich erkennen, das nur wenige siegen können."

Colonel:" Ihr übt euer Recht der Freiheit aus und das ist das Ergebnis. Alles rhetorisch, um Konflikte zu vermeiden und euch gegenseitig vor Schmerz zu schützen. Die nicht getesteten Wahrheiten, gesponnen von unterschiedlichsten Interessensgruppen, die sich weiterhin anhäufen und die Sandkiste der politischen Korrektheit und des Wertesystems aufwühlen."

Rose:" Jeder zieht sich in seine eigene kleine Gemeinschaft zurück und hat Angst vor Kontakt mit einem größeren Forum. Sie bleiben in ihren kleinen Grüppchen und drehen die „Wahrheit" so, wie sie ihnen in der wachsenden Kloake der Gemeinschaft passt."

Colonel:" Die verschiedenen grundlegenden Wahrheiten sind weder Konflikt noch Eingriff. Niemand ist entkräftet, doch keiner hat Recht."

Rose" Nicht einmal natürliche Auswahl kann hier stattfinden. Die Welt wird von „Wahrheiten"verschlungen."

Colonel:" Und so wird die Welt enden. Nicht krachend, sondern wimmernd."

Rose:" Und das wollen wir verhindern."

Colonel:" Das ist unsere Verantwortung als Herrscher. Wie in der Gentechnik müssen nicht erforderliche Informationen und Erinnerungen heraus gefiltert werden, um die Entwicklung der Spezies anzuregen."

Raiden:" Und Ihr glaubt, ihr seit qualifiziert, zu entscheiden, was erforderlich ist und was nicht ?"

Colonel:" Absolut! Wer sonst könnte das Meer aus Abfall durchschreiten, dass ihr Menschen produziert, könnte kostbare und nützliche Wahrheiten wieder auffinden und sogar ihre Bedeutung für nachfolgende Generationen bestimmen."

Rose:" Das ist es, was es bedeutet, Kontext zu schaffen."

Raiden:" ich entscheide selbst, was ich glaube und was ich weiter gebe."

Colonel:" Aber ist das wirklich deine Idee..."

Rose:" Oder hast du sie von Snake ?"

(Raiden keuch)

Colonel:" Das ist der Beweis deiner Inkompetenz. Du bist nicht qualifiziert um freien Willen aus zu üben."

Raiden:" Das stimmt nicht ! Ich habe das Recht..."

Rose:" Existiert so etwas wie ein "Selbst"in dir ?"

Colonel:" Das, was du „Selbst"nennst, ist nichts weiter als eine Maske um dein eigenes Dasein zu verdecken."

Rose:" In dieser Ära der vorgefertigten „Wahrheiten"ist das „Selbst"nur etwas, dass du benutzt, um die positiven Emotionen zu bewahren, die du gelegentlich fühlst."

Colonel:" Eine andere Möglichkeit besteht darin, dass das „selbst" ein Konzept ist, dass du gewöhnlich mit dem Verständnis geborgt hast, dass es dich mit einer bestimmten Stärke ausstattet."

Raiden:" Das ist Schwachsinn!"

Colonel:" Ach ja ? Möchtest du, dass es dir jemand anders erklärt ? on mir aus: erkläre es ihm!."

Rose:" Jack, du bist einfach der Beste und du bist ganz von selbst so weit gekommen!"

Raiden:"rrrrr"

Colonel:" Oh, was ist passiert ? Fühlst du dich verloren ? Wieso suchst du nicht mal nach deiner Seele ?"

Rose:" Aber glaube bloß nicht, dass du etwas findest."

Colonel:" Wie ironisch es doch ist, dass du, obwohl du alle diese „Selbsts" selber erschaffen hast, du jedes Mal, wenn etwas schief geht, du etwas anderem die Schuld gibst."

Rose:" Es ist nicht meine Schuld. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Colonel:" Im Leugnen sucht ihr eine Zuflucht um zu einander zu finden, um vorteilhaftere „Wahrheiten"zu finden, damit ihr euch selbst besser fühlt."

Rose:"...und sofort lasst ihr die die sog. „Wahrheit"zurück, die ihr einst angenommen habt."

Colonel:" Sollte so jemand das Recht haben, zu entscheiden, was „Wahrheit" ist ?"

Rose:" Sollte jemand wie du überhaupt das Recht haben, Entscheidungen zu fällen ?"

Colonel:" Du hast nichts weiter getan, als deine Freiheit zu missbrauchen."

Rose:" Du verdienst es nicht, frei zu sein!"

Colonel:" Wir sind nicht diejenigen, die die Welt ersticken, sondern du !"

Rose:"Vom Individuum wird erwartet, dass es schwach ist, doch weit entfernt davon, machtlos zu sein, hat eine einzelne Person das Potenzial, die Welt zu ruinieren."

Colonel:" Und das Zeitalter der digitalisierten Kommunikation gab dem Individuum sogar noch mehr Macht. Zu viel Macht für eine nicht ausgereifte Spezies."

Rose:" Um ein Vermächtnis zu erschaffen, muss erkannt werden, was erwünscht ist, und was getan werden muss, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Damit habt ihr euch abgemüht, nun denken wir für euch."

Colonel:" Wir sind also doch eure Beschützer."

Raiden:" Ihr wollt die Gedanken und das Verhalten der Menschen kontrollieren ?"

Colonel:"Selbstverständlich. Alles kann heut zu Tage quantifiziert (richtig eingeschätzt) werden. Das sollte ja durch dies Manöver bewiesen werden."

Rose:" Du hast dich in mich verliebt, wie es beabsichtigt war. Das stimmt doch, oder Jack ?"

Colonel:" Ocelot wurde nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt."

Rose:" Wir herrschen über eine ganze Nation. Welchen nutzen hätte ein einfacher Soldat, egal wie gut er auch wäre, für uns ?"

Colonel:" Der S3-Plan steht nicht für „Solid Snake Simulation"", er steht für „ Selection for Societal Sanity"(wörtlich übersetzt:"Auswahl der gesellschaftlichen Vernunft"bzw. „System zur sozialen Selbsterhaltung"). Das S3 ist ein System um den Willen und das Bewusstsein von Menschen zu kontrollieren. Du bist nicht das S3, ein Soldat, der nach dem Vorbild von Solid Snake trainiert wurde. Es ist eine Methode, ein Protokoll, das einen Umstand erschaffen hat, der dich zu dem macht, was du bist."

Rose:" Du siehst, wir sind das S3 und nicht du."

Colonel: "Was du erfahren hast, war der letzte Test seiner Effektivität."

Raiiden:" Das ist verrückt!"

Colonel:" Du hast gehört, was Präsident Johnson gesagt hat."

Johnson:" Arsenals GW-System ist der Schlüssel zu ihrer Vorherrschaft."

Colonel:" Das Ziel des Manövers bestand darin, eine solche Methode zu beweisen. Wir nutzten Shadow Moses als ein Musterbeispiel für das Manöver."

Rose:" Ich frage mich, ob du ein Fantasie-Ort bevorzugt hättest."

Colonel:"Hahaha, wir wählten Shadow Moses als Kulisse aufgrund der extremen Umstände. Es war ein optimaler Test für die Belastbarkeit des S3s im Bezug auf Krisenbewältigung. Wenn das Model es auslösen, kontrollieren und lösen konnte, war es bereit für jeden möglichen Zufall. Und jetzt haben wir unseren Beweis. Raiden, es gibt Gründe, warum wir dich auserwählt haben. Solidus zog viele Kinder-Soldaten auf, weißt du, warm wir dich auserkoren haben ?"

Raiden:"hm"

Colonel:" Weil du der einzige warst, der sich weigerte, seine Vergangenheit anzuerkennen. Alle Anderen erinnern sich an das, was sie waren und büßen täglich dafür."

Rose:"Doch du drehst allem den Rücken zu, was du nicht magst. Du tust nur, was du magst, siehst nur, was du magst."

Rose:"Ja, Rose kann das bestätigen."

Rose:" ich wollte mich nicht als das anerkennen, was ich war. Ich habe dich angelogen, doch ich wollte erwischt werden. Du hast so getan, als wärst du verständnisvoll, als wärst du ein Gentleman. Du hast nie einen bewussten Versuch unternommen, dich zu mir aus zu strecken. Du hast es nur ein Mal getan, als ich dir keine andere Chance gelassen habe."

Raiden:" ich wollte dich nur nicht..."

Rose:" Was ? Du hast versucht, mir nicht weh zu tun ? Mein Lieber, du warst derjenige, den du nicht verletzen wolltest. Du hast die Wahrheit unter einem Gewand aus Liebenswürdigkeit verborgen, dass war alles, was du getan hast. Du hast entdeckt, auf niemanden zu achten, außer auf dich selbst. Selbst wenn du behauptest, dass es meines wegen wäre, so war dieses Gefühl doch nirgends auffindbar. Schließlich war alles nur dir zuliebe. Ich war nie ein eil des Bildes."

Colonel:"Hahaha, absolut korrekt. Also sieh endlich ein, dass du ein perfekter Repräsentant der Massen bist, die wir schützen müssen. Deshalb haben wir dich gewählt. Du hast die Fiktion akzeptiert, die wir bereitgestellt haben, unseren Befehlen gehorcht und alles getan, was dir gesagt wurde. Das Manöver ist ein absoluter Erfolg."

Emma:" Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, GW wäre noch nicht komplett, doch das stimmt nicht mehr, dank dir."

Colonel:" Deine Rolle, Erfahrungen, Triumphe und Niederlagen sind nichts weiter als Nebenprodukte. Das wahre Ziel bestand darin, sicher zu stellen, dass wir sie erschaffen und manipulieren konnten. Es hat uns viel Zeit und Geld gekostet, doch das war es wert, wenn man die Ergebnisse berücksichtigt."

Raiden:"..."

Colonel:" Ich denke, wir haben genug geredet. Lass uns jetzt zum letzten Manöver kommen. Raiden, besiege Solidus!"

Raiden:" Denk noch mal, ich mache nicht mehr, was mir gesagt wird."

Olonel:" Ach ja, vergisst du da nicht etwas ?"

Olga:" Falls du stirbst, stirbt mein Kind."

Colonel:" Das Ende der lebensnotwendigen Signale von deinen Nanomaschinen bedeutet den Tod für Olgas Kind. Der Tod von Rose sei gar nicht erwähnt, sie ist auf die gleiche Weise „verdrahtet"."

Raiden:"Rose, existiert sie wirklich ?"

Rose:" natürlich, Jack, du musst mir GLAUBEN!"

Raiden:" Verdammt!"

Conel:" Es wird ein Kampf bis zum Tod."

Rose:" Solidus will wenigstens dich tot sehen."

Colonel:" Wir werden die erforderlichen Daten von diesem Kampf sammeln. Dann berachten wir das Manöver als abgeschlossen. Also, „Jack The Ripper". Wird es Solidus sein, die Kreation der Patriots, oder du, die Kreation von Solidus. Unsere geliebten Monster. Viel Spaß!


End file.
